


One For One

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [51]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Het, Human, Masturbation, Mutants, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axle returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For One

Fireline gave a soft moan as Axle wrapped his arms firmly around her. They were at his house currently and they had somehow gone from just sitting on the couch to making out on the floor with her in his lap. While this hadn't been the direction she had been expecting to go tonight, she certainly didn't mind it. If anything, it felt good.  
  
Axle was a really good kisser... And since he had taught her how to kiss better than used to, their make-out sessions were so much more pleasurable since she knew how to kiss back as well as he did. It also made her feel more relaxed about doing anything sexual with him.  
  
Though they hadn't actually done it yet, they had done... a few things. Nothing too extreme, but they could safely say that they had gotten pass first base. And because they were taking it slow, Fireline had been more open to try new things. Or at least be the one to initiate anything sexual.  
  
She opened her eyes tightly, peeking up at her boyfriend. Yep, he was totally engrossed in their kiss. Feeling a little bold, she slowly moved one of her hands from his shoulder down his chest. She could feel his thick muscles against her fingertips, making her shiver a bit. She had seen him without his shirt off a few times and Primus, he was way too sexy. The thought gave her a bit more courage to continue to move her hand down, only stopping when she made a grab for his belt.  
  
Axle froze, breaking the kiss to stare at his girlfriend with wide eyes. As if to confirm what he had felt was real, he quickly looked down to see where her hand was. Indeed - it was at his belt.  
  
He slowly looked back up at the woman sitting in his lap, who just stared at him with a blank expression, keeping her hand right where it was. "Wh-What... are you doing?" he finally asked, finding his voice.  
  
"... Well, I was going to undo your belt," Fireline mumbled, taking her hand away as she looked off to the side. Crap, had she overstepped her boundaries? But it wasn't like she hadn't done this before... Though it had only been once and it had been a long while since she had last done this.  
  
Axle was dumbfounded. She... wanted to do that again? But... She didn't like sex or doing anything sexual... Or so he thought. Hell, even when she had given him a hand job that first time, she had been stiff and looked uncomfortable. She had tried to assure him that she was just embarrassed and nervous, but he had still felt bad afterwards.  
  
"You... want to-"  
  
"If I didn't want to give you a hand job, I wouldn't have put my hands anywhere near your crotch," she grumbled, now feeling embarrassed about all of this.  
  
"... But... I thought you didn't..."  
  
"I already told you it was just because I was embarrassed!" she cried, cheeks turning bright red in both embarrassment and anger. Damn it, why was he still hung up on that?! All right, yes, that first time was a bit stiff and probably wasn't that great, but it wasn't like he thought. She, surprisingly, had not been scared by it. Just embarrassed and... a bit nervous, considering how thick and big Axle was.  
  
Not wanting to completely ruin the mood, Fireline took a deep breath and looked up at him. She had to convince him that she wasn't afraid of him or of doing anything sexual with him. Well, at least nothing to extreme, anyway. "Axle... Please. I'm doing this because I want to. If... if you don't want to, then I get it. I won't... do that again."  
  
Oh shit, now she was thinking the wrong thing! Axle quickly, though gently, cupped her face in his hands, making her look up at him with wide eyes. But he paid no mind to it, only making sure that she was looking right at him. "I... I like it, Fireline," he assured her. "I... I was just worried that you felt like it was something you had to do when you don't. I just want you to be comfortable."  
  
"... I'm always comfortable with you," she murmured quietly, pulling her face away from his hands to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face into his shoulder. "So... is it okay?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
She let out a small relieved breath, pulling away from his shoulder to lean up and pull him down for another kiss. Axle kissed back, though a bit slower than before. He shivered slightly when he felt her hands move from his back slowly down his chest, making their way towards his belt. Primus, her tiny hands and fingers were making him hot...  
  
He felt her undo the belt, pushing it out of the way to unbutton and unzip his pants. Axle couldn't help but to kiss more aggressively, grasping her hips tightly when he felt her reach down his boxers.  
  
Fireline pulled away from the kiss as she looked down where her hands were. She could feel his semi-hard dick against her hand, making her swallow. Crap, she had forgotten that he was pretty big. Well, at least compared to her and her tiny hands.  
  
Carefully, she reached into his boxers and gently wrapped a hand around it. As she had expected it, it was hard and it was pulsing a bit, Axle tensing up as she pulled it out from its hiding place and out in the open.  
  
She looked down at the length in her hand. Primus... It was so thick and wide that her petite hand couldn't wrap completely around it. Times like these she wished she wasn't so damn small... But she couldn't do anything about it and simply took a deep breath before moving her hand up the thick shaft.  
  
He left out a soft groan, leaning forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Fireline closed her eyes and kissed back, moving her other hand to his cock, rubbing it over the head as the other pumped the length. When she felt him shudder, she swiped and moved her thumbs over the tip, tickling the mushroom head.  
  
Axle pulled back from the kiss, moving his head into her neck and groaning into it. Shit, she had such delicate and nimble fingers... Her palms were also so soft and warm. It made his cock switch as pleasure pooled in his groin, nipping and licking her neck as she attended to him.  
  
Fireline's cheeks flushed a bit as she heard him moan. She felt a little bad that this was all she could give him... At least currently. She wished she could be like normal girls and give him sex or even head, but... this was the best she could do. For now, anyway.  
  
The younger man glanced at his girlfriend's face, seeing that she was breathing a bit harder than before. She did this last time when... she had gotten aroused. Was she turned on by this? Was she getting bothered too?  
  
As both her hands worked tirelessly at cock, he boldly moved a hand from her hip and trailed it up the side of her dress. She shivered a bit, but did nothing to stop him. If anything, she simply pumped harder at the thing in her hands, feeling a little more encouraged to go faster with her hands.  
  
"Ah...!" she squeaked out when his hand clamped over her breast, cheeks turning bright red as she quickly bit her bottom lip. Damn it, she hated how she sounded when she moaned... It sounded weird and she always thought she sounded wrong and dirty and stupid...  
  
Axle kissed her forehead at the sound of her moan. "Is it okay?"  
  
She nodded, moving her hand up and down his length faster while her other hand's fingers gently rubbed and tickled the tip. Every time she did something that he liked, his gropes to her breast would be a little firmer than before. She kept in her moans, only letting out soft whines and whimpers as her body grew warmer. Crap, she was getting way too aroused by this...  
  
"Ngh!" she squeaked when he rubbed two fingers over where her nipple was.  
  
Primus, her moans were divine. He wished she would let them out more, but she never seemed comfortable with hearing herself like that. It was a shame too, since she sounded so beautiful and erotic. And her hands were so soft and warm and they were rubbing him in just the right ways... He couldn't stop his hips from rocking up into them, hissing out a bit. Shit, it had been a long while she they ever did anything like this. He was going to cum soon, he could feel it...  
  
Fireline must have been aware of it too. She leaned up and pressed their lips together, one of her hands coming over his head and cupping around it while her other hand moved faster around the girth. He shut his eyes tightly as he jerked his hips upwards, groaning into their kiss as he felt him ejaculated into her hands.  
  
The smaller woman shivered as she caught hot, sticky fluids in her hand, moving the other one up to catch the rest of it. When she felt Axle's body still, she broke the kiss to glance down. Much to her relief, she had caught most of the thick cum in her hands and none of it had gotten on her clothes. Good - she did not want to stain this dress.  
  
Ignoring the growing warmth in her own body, she looked back up to her boyfriend and pecked his lips. "Was it good?"  
  
He nodded, cheeks red a bit. He then realized that his hand was still at her breast, making him cough out an apology as he pulled it away. She couldn't help but to give a soft laugh. Axle was way too sweet sometimes... It was kind of cute.  
  
Then she remembered that her hands were sticky. She let out a small huff and slowly climbed out of his lap, making sure not touch anything with her hands. "I need to use your sink real quick.

Right. Fireline wasn't going to lick her hands clean, and she refused to just wipe it off to the side. He watched her rise to her feet and walk out of the living room, leaving him there with his cock hanging out. He sat there a bit awkwardly for a few moments as he heard her turn on the sink, slowly putting his dick away.  
  
He took a deep breath. Even though he had gotten off... He could still remember how warm Fireline's body had gotten when he held her. He couldn't help but to be bothered a little. He had gotten off, but she hadn't. That wasn't fair to her. He needed to fix that... And he knew how; he just needed her permission first.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
He blinked and looked up, seeing Fireline come back into the room. She moved back over to him and moved to sit back into his lap. Before she could though, his hands came up and gently seized her hips, keeping her up.  
  
She blinked. "Axle?"  
  
"... I wanna try something," he murmured quietly, averting his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
She lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Her eyes widened though when he suddenly picked her up to seat her onto the couch. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, but he just got up onto his knees and stretched up a bit, silencing her with a kiss. She was stunned at first, but soon just shrugged it off and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Seeing that she responded positively made Axle grow even more excited. With her legs open and his body in between them, he carefully rested his hands on her thighs. She shivered a bit, but she simply held onto the back of his shirt tighter.  
  
He broke the kiss, looking up to see her panting with red cheeks. He smirked and pecked her cheek, and then her jaw, and then her neck. Fireline shivered a bit, giving a soft whimper in delight at the sweet touches. She felt his kisses slowly travel down her neck, lips touching her collarbone as she lost her grip around his neck, now having to settle for his shoulders.  
  
In a pleasured haze, she glanced down to see him kiss right above the sweetheart neckline of her dress, making her eyes widen. "Axle?" she asked, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"I won't hurt you," he promised, still kissing down her covered body. He smirked when he felt her shiver, her hands losing grip on his shoulders and having to move to his hair.  
  
"I-I know that," she stuttered, feeling his kisses get lower and lower. She gasped when she felt his hands rub at her bare thighs, making her look down to see exactly what he was doing.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw that he had pushed her the skirt of her dress up, his lips still going lower and lower... Then he moved her legs to rest on his shoulders, his lips moving to kiss her inner thigh. Oh Primus, he was going to-!  
  
"W-Wait a minute!" she cried, jerking her legs a bit as she leaned over to grab at his head.  
  
He froze, quickly looking up at her. Oh shit, had he scared her? Did she hate it and didn't want him to-?  
  
Those thoughts soon left him when he saw her confused, red face. He searched for fear in her eyes, but let out a small sigh of relief when he didn't see any fear in her eyes or expression. At least he hadn't frightened her like he feared.  
  
"What... are you doing?" she said carefully, not sure what else to say.  
  
"Should I-?"  
  
"I-I just want to know what you're doing..."

"... It's not fair that only I got off."  
  
Her mouth fell slightly agape. He couldn't be serious, right? She had told him before that she didn't mind! Besides, Axle was the one who liked sex and all that, not her... She could go without him doing anything to her...  
  
"No?"  
  
Oh, shit, this question. How was she even supposed to answer it?! It wasn't no, but... it wasn't exactly a yes either. It was just him going to be going down on her - she could tell by their positions and where he was positioning his head - but... There was a bit of a tight feeling in her stomach. She never had anyone do this before and the only time anyone had been down there was... for other purposes.  
  
Still, from what she understood, this was about the female's pleasure. Much like how a hand-job was more the male's. He was just trying to make her feel good and nothing else. She supposed that... she could let him do it. Especially since he seemed so keen on doing it...  
  
"It's... fine," she murmured quietly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded, releasing his head and leaning back a bit on her hands. Axle watched her for a few moments, but when she didn't do anything but look back, he leaned down to kiss her bare inner thigh. Fireline shivered as her hands gripped the cushion beneath her, letting out small gasps as his lips kissed higher and higher.  
  
Axle slowly moved his hands up to her underwear, gently taking a hold of the sides and tugging it. He glanced up at Fireline, but she had her head titled back and was panting hard. He tugged again, but she did nothing, allowing him to take that as her consent as he slowly slid her panties down her legs. She would have been furious if any of her clothes got dirty. He could still remember that one time Warpdrive hit her with a water balloon... He was surprised that she hadn't killed the guy.  
  
Once he pulled her them off of her legs, leaving them hanging off her right ankle. She stiffened when she felt him push up the dress even more, toes curling when she felt his breath against her womanhood. Primus, she felt so embarrassed and exposed... He was looking at such a... dirty part of her.  
  
"D-Do you have to stare at it?"  
  
"It's just you're beautiful"  
  
Her cheeks reddened, making her shake head. "Th-There's nothing beautiful about-"  
  
"You are."  
  
She gave a soft, embarrassed whine, shutting her eyes tightly when she felt his lips kiss her labia. Oh Primus, he was actually doing this... He was seriously going to do this!  
  
Seeing her give a positive reaction to it, he kissed her there again. She flinched and bit her bottom lip, curling into herself as her hands gripped his hair. It was rather cute... But he wanted to hear her moaning. She always sounded so damn sexy when she moaned; it was a shame she always tried to silence herself though.  
  
"A-AH-?!" Fireline quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself. She couldn't believe it - he had actually licked her! There! Yes, she knew what it meant to be eaten out, but she was dirty! Why would anyone want to lick her there?!  
  
Axle licked her again, closing his eyes as his tongue poked and wiggled around her labia and entrance. Her body was now even hotter than before, some fluids starting to trickle out of her trembling hole. He licked them up, hearing her give a muffled cry. Well... that wouldn't do.  
  
Fireline screamed into her hand as she felt him suddenly attack her pussy. She jerked her head down, eyes widening as she watched him hungrily eat her out. Almost as if he were some starved beast... When his tongue wasn't licking up her cunt and nudging at her clit, it was repeatedly stabbing at her wet entrance and wiggling it a bit.  
  
She had to move her hand from her mouth to his head, gripping it tightly as she fought to hold back her moans.  
  
"Ax-Axle...!" she hissed out, a tight feeling building up in her lower half. "Y-You don't have to-NGH!"  
  
He suckled at her entrance, slurping down more of her sweet fluids. Primus, he was glad that he had been given the chance to do this... She was a lot sweeter than he had imagined. And she was definitely enjoying his administrations, her body twitching as more and more fluids trickled down from her pussy.  
  
"NGH! NGH! Ax-Axle...! AH!"  
  
Fireline was mortified. Damn it, she hated her moans! She hated how she sounded! Yet, Axle was relentless... She could definitely see why women enjoyed this, especially if their partner was as good as Axle was. She was getting off on this, pleasure coursing through her body, especially in her groin...  
  
"Ax-Axle...! P-Primus! AH!"  
  
He could sense that she was going to orgasm soon. Especially by the way she was unintentionally grinding her hips into his face and with how wet her insides were getting. He couldn't help but to suckle harder, his tongue stabbing into her.  
  
"AH! AH! W-Wait! Ax-Ax-AHH!"  
  
A wave of pleasure came over her, making her give a long and loud moan as she threw back her head. She shuddered and whimpered as she came into Axle's mouth, his tongue still lapping at her trembling entrance. She shivered and let out small whimpers and moans as he suckled down her fluids tirelessly, loving the way she twitched and shook around him.  
  
But just as he finished lapping up the last of her fluids, she gripped his hair tightly and pushed him back, forcing him back and to look up at her. His eyes widened when he saw that she was glaring at him, cheeks bright red with her embarrassed expression.  
  
"Fire-"  
  
"You know I hate moaning," she grumbled, releasing his hair. She moved her legs so that they were now off of his shoulders, allowing to her pull her underwear back up as she fixed her dress.  
  
Oh. That was why she was angry. A wave of relief came through him; he was glad that it wasn't because he had done something wrong. And she hadn't hated what he done... She was just embarrassed about her moans. Again. Which was kind of cute.  
  
"But you sound beau-"  
  
She slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes narrowing as her blush darkened. "Don't."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. Well, her stubborn did make her ever cuter... He gently seized her wrist and pulled her hand away from his mouth. But he didn't let go, simply holding onto it as he climbed up onto the couch. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her into his chest, as he started to lean back. Before she realized it, she was lying on his chest with her hands holding onto his shoulders while his arms were wrapped firmly around her.  
  
He pecked her forehead before saying softly, "It's true, though... You're beautiful."  
  
She blushed, burying her face into his chest. Damn it, this man... he was way too romantic for her to deal with sometimes. He was so sweet, so kind and loving... She had no idea what she had done to deserve him, but she was more than happy to know that he was hers.  
  
And, though she wouldn't say it out loud, she was glad that she was also his.


End file.
